Sk'Arn
Common Statistics''' '''Race: '''Tanarukk '''Age: '''35 '''Height: '''6' 5" '''Weight: '''275' Hair: Blue Black '''Skin Tone: '''Ash Gray Skin Texture: Weathered and Coarse. Eye Color: Blood Red. Accent: '''Heavy Luskan with Orcish Overtones Recognizable Features: '''Overlarge Needle Sharp Teeth and Lower Tusks Spoken Languages: Animal, Abyssal, Common, Druidic, Orcish ' Left or Right Handed: '''Right '''Deity: '''Talos '''Class: '''Druid/Barbarian '''Alignment: '''NE '''Known Living Relatives : ' :(Brother)Kra'Nth:' 'Base Ability Scores' '''Strength (14):' Very - His life in the Harsh environs of The Endless Ice Sea have honed his physical attributes. Dexterity (14): Very - His life in the Harsh environs of The Endless Ice Sea have honed his physical attributes. Constitution (14): Very - His life in the Harsh environs of The Endless Ice Sea have honed his physical attributes. Intelligence (10):'Average - But has an insatiable hunger for knowledge. '''Wisdom (18):'Exceptional - Wise beyond his years. '''Charisma (4): Low - Gruff, Rude, without social graces and a Savage appearance make him difficult to be around and understand. Skills Balance: Concentration: Discipline: Lore: Listen: Move Silently: Spot: Spellcraft: Known Feats Animal Companion: Great Fortitude: Evasion: Practiced Spellcaster(Druid): Trackless Step: Weapon Focus (Spear): Woodland Stride: Appearance: Personality: Goals: '''''Relationships: [[]]: [[]]: Background: Beginning Born into a Tribe of Savage Mountain Orcs in the wastes of The Endless Ice Sea, a great plain of seemingly uninterrupted white North of the famed Dragonspine Mountains. Sk'Arn at a young age demonstrated great wisdom and aptitude for survival, he seemed to sense the immense storms that ravaged the landscape and it's inhabitants long before any other Tribal members and Shamans did. It was rumored that he was fathered by some sort of otherworldly being, perhaps a Demon or Devil of some kind. Always a loner and some how removed and distant he rarely participated in childish games. Many times he would fade away into the wastes before the other young Orcs had a chance to corner him and beat him senseless, only returning later to catch them off guard and trounce them one by one. Childhood and Early Adolescence In one instance a group of the bullies had thought they had him finally at their mercy and surrounded him in between two massive snow drifts, only to find him waiting calmly for their attack, taken aback at his apparent brazenness they hesitated a moment before they charged, only to find he had lured them onto an area of patchy thin ice. Five disappeared into the freezing waters before they realized what had occurred, the remaining three barreled on intent on extracting their revenge from his hide, as a massive blizzard struck the area, engulfing all in blinding white. Sk'Arn simply burrowed into the side of the snow drift like a polar bear and waited out the the massive storm. Three days later he emerged from his hidey hole to find his enemies corpses frozen solid in the blowing drifts, after a cursory examination he stoically trudged back to the encampment without a second glance. Upon his unexpected return, one of the young group of orcs fathers approached him in a rage demanding the whereabouts of his three sons. Sk'Arn made no response, which only served to enrage him further. Taking his spear he cracked it viciously over Sk'Arn's head momentarily dazing him, the spear broke and the head landed fortuitously in Sk'Arn's opened hand, out of instinct he hurled the spear head at his opponent, the point sunk deeply into the older Orc's eye socket dropping him to the frozen ground where he convulsed for several moments. Sk'Arn impassively watched his death throes unfazed. According to Tribal law Sk'Arn had defeated another Tribe member in a one on one confrontation and was therefore entitled to all his possessions, his weapons, wealth, and his women. After collecting his trophies from the fallen warrior he simply went to the community tent all the young males resided in, gathered his meager possessions and moved into his new hut with his three new wives. All eyes where upon him during this time, silence radiated throughout the camp, at the age of eleven Sk'Arn had already done what took most many years to achieve if even then. The Tribal Shamans approached him the next day, stating that his training was to begin immediately in the ways of the Druid, which he took to like a ravenous wolf to a carcass, though he still maintained his warrior spirit fending off rivals and hunting with the rest of the Tribe. Years passed and his standing in the Tribe solidified like glacial ice, for some time he had been observing one of his siblings, Kra'Nth one of his only surviving brothers. He noted his distance and ostracization by the others. Kra'Nth had strange ideas and often questioned long standing Traditions, he was chaotic and unpredictable, many times flying into a rage when others could not comprehend what he was trying to communicate, he sensed in him a kindred spirit and took it upon himself to see to his survival. One blustery day unseen,Sk'Arn followed Kra'Nth on one of his solo hunting trips out into an area of frozen ravines. He held back observing him from above, he had a vision the night before that his brother may not return from this particular hunting trip, unobserved he stalked his brother, Kra'Nth appeared to be tracking a bear deep into the ravines. He finally cornered the beast slaying it with his spear after much roaring and bleeding on both parts, the walls shook with the reverberations threatening to collapse at any moment.Victorious but exhausted Kra'Nth did not notice a group of shadowy figures closing in upon him, Sk'Arn however did, and he recognized them, spawn of Gr'Ack, the father of some of those that tried ambush Sk'Arn those many years ago. Carefully he moved into position above them and waited until they where perfectly placed for his strategy. As the four of them crept ever closer to his brother Sk'Arn's rage grew remembering the families pettiness and outright stupidity, with an explosive roar Sk'Arn shouldered a huge stack of frozen rocks and ice over the edge of the steep sided cliff, raining death down upon their unsuspecting heads. It was over in moments, dusty frost settled and Kra'Nth stared up at him agape, before he could say anything Sk'Arn boomed at him "From now on you stay in my hut so I can keep an eye on you." Then he vanished back down the canyon wall. That night Sk'Arn made sure the spawn of Gr'Ack would never bother him or his family ever again, he died an excruciating death from imbibing his favored drink of fermented seal milk, that Sk'Arn had laced with ice urchin venom. He still chuckles about it to this day. More time passed, the brothers grew to rely upon one another for protection and council, Sk'Arn with his seeming second sight and Kra'Nth with his unconventional way of thinking proved to be formidable opponents. Their rivals dwindled, respect grew things seemed to be going smooth as ice, then a particularly bad winter struck, hunting was poor the herds all scattered and the fish had swam down deep avoiding the Tribes nets, many perished. Of a Clan of over a hundred strong only about sixty survived, that is when the Visions began, fleeting images of burning rock falling from the heavens, massive lightning storms and the shuddering earth vomiting magma high into the air.Sk'Arn knew that soon, his world was about to change forever, he awoke one night after a particularly vivid vision, to the alarmed shouts of his Tribesmen. He exited his hut in a rush to see a gigantic fireball careening across the sky headed to the north, minor chunks fell away from it like sparks from a campfire fizzling out before they made landfall. But the huge burning rock persisted and struck the ice pack with a thunderous impact and shock wave that one could feel even miles away.Sk'Arn roars "It is the sign! We must find The Fallen Moon, or all will be lost!" Stunned the camp the soon moved into frenzied activity knowing of Sk'Arns uncanny abilities of prescience. The tribe trekked for nearly a tenday North. Starving and exhausted they came upon a low rise, when they crested it the sight was almost too much to bear. There below them lay a huge glowing rock resting in pool of steaming melt-water, chaotic energies whorled about it and all around lay dead animals, wolves, bears, seals, caribou, and sea birds. The tribe fell upon the bounty without hesitation devouring everything they could, as night fell and the Crescent moon rose the feast reached a maddening peak and the tribe fell upon one another in a orgy of death and destruction. They devoured each other in a supernatural rage until none could stand or move, all then fell into a hazy slumber basking in the strange radiance of the stone. When they awoke only a score of the Tribe remained, and all where changed into creatures more savage and brutal than ever before.The Stone had awakened something long slumbering in their Blood and with a vengeance it arose, ravenous. Sk'Arn who slept closest to the stone Bellowed " I have seen our future! It lies with Talos and the Furies! We will reshape the world in Conquest and Destruction! The Civilized lands will fall and be remade!!!As we where Reborn so shall the world be!!! For we are The Chosen!!! The Tribe of The FallenMoon!!!!! RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A new lifetime In Game Highlights: Category:PC